Inferno
by SsilverPaws
Summary: When Mistclan's home is destroyed in a tragic disaster,where will they go? Who can they turn to? To make it worst, Starclan is asking them not to wait it out,but leave their home, and everything they've ever known, and journey away to unknown lands.
1. Missing

**Alrighty, three cheers for the first chapter of Inferno! I admit, it's short (cough veryshort cough) and I admit it's bad (verybad) but, you'll have to bear with me for now.**

Chapter 1 

"Run!" "Hurry!", "This way!" The cries rang out among the once peaceful camp,where cats were now rushing frantically about,while the burning flames of the inferno leaped high above their heads. "Mossypelt hurry up!"

"But-"

"Hurry!".The calico she-cat hesitated a moment longer before leaning over to pick up one of her kits,while another slate colored cat grabbed the other. Racing out of the nursery,the two she-cats pelted out of the entrance,where flames where already licking at the brambles. "Hurry up Mossypelt! We _have _to make it! The river isn't to far from here!"

"I know,I know Mistfur. It's easy for you to say,you didn't just kit!" The she-cat meowed indignantly between huffs. Mistfur gave her friend a sympathetic glance. "I know,I know,we're almost there. It's only just over this clump of bramble..Ah!Here we are!" The she-cat halted started to move towards a shallower end,Mossypelt following slowly behind.

"Mossypelt,Mistfur!" "There you are!" "We were getting worried!" The two she-cats were greeted with cries of relief and all seemed to be fine. Mossypelt sighed and looked over her two kits while Mistfur kept her eyes trained on the blaze as it's red flames shot into the sky. "Mossypelt! Oh Mossypelt,are you all right? Are the kits all right?" The calico turned towards the speaker and smile wearily, "No worries Oakclaw,they're fine." the tabby tome,her mate,smiled with relief.

"Adderstar!"

"Jaytail!"

"You're here!" Cats crowded around the two, eyes frantic and pelts bushed up with fear. "What are we going to do?"

"What about our home!"

"Will we ever go back?" Adderstar held up his tail for silence,and began to speak. "Mistclan cats, don't fret. We'll be back into our home soon enough."

"What matters most at the moment is if we're all safe," Jaytail put in, eyes scanning the crowd. "Is everyone here?" Cats started to mutter to each other and move towards family. Heads began to nod in the crowd,and eyes turned towards Adderstar once again. "Alright-"

"Wildsong? Wildsong! Wildsong _where are you!_" Eyes began to widen with shock and fright as Adderstar turned towards the speaker,a tortoiseshell she-cat. " Spottedfur are you sure-"

"She's _gone!"_ The she-cat wailed with grief,while Hawkleap tried to comfort her.

"If she's gone,then she must have done something wrong. This is her punishment. Death." A dry voice sounded out and was met with hisses and a yowl of fury from Spottedfur. "How _dare _you accuse my daughter Mallowfur! I'll..I'll..Oh Starclan _why?"_ The she-cat broke down in tears,wailing to the sky. Mallowfur stared coldly at the figure on the ground,before padding away,ignoring the glares that were hot in her direction.

"Starclan knows why I chose her as medicine cat,"Adderstar murmured under his breath before turning to his deputy. "Jaytail, send out a search party as soon as it's safe. Don't rest until you've found her."

"Of course Adderstar." The gray she-cat stepped away,leaving the sand-colored tom to his thoughts,while somewhere out there,trapped in the inferno, a young she-cat was fighting against an impossible enemy. The prize? Her life.

**Dan-Dan-Daaaaaaaaaan! So, remember to give meh some reviews, and please, I appreciate you telling me how to improve( I need those) but don't just say stuff like ' Ugh! Your stories horrible!' Or 'You suck, blahblablah's stories are better!" Because I am already aware of all of that,and I don't need you telling me it. Thank you ^^ Ssilver.**


	2. Escape

** A **loud crack sounded,and a few moments later a tree crashed down,sending sparks flying. The young she-cat scrambled away as sparks flew. '_How do I get myself into these messes?'_ She thought with frustration and fear,racing fanatically around,looking for an escape. What to do?Where to go? The only exit was blocked by a wall of fire. The calico eyed it wearily. Unless..she took a deep breath,closed her eyes,and ran towards the towering flames.'_No!I..I can't do this..'_ She skidded to a stop.

Wildsong sat for a moment,her eyes watering from the flames and smoke,consumed with her thoughts. Finally,fear and desperation overcame her and with a hoarse yowl,she pelted towards the towering wall,and leaped. Hissing with pain as the flames singed her underbelly,she landed on her feet before toppling over. Darkness was beginning to creep in from the corners of her vision, due to the pain and lack of air. '_Mother..I'm..sorry..'_

**.:*:.**

" Wake up! Wake u-u-up! Hey! Wake UP!"

Wildsong's eyes popped open to see a pair of blue ones staring at her. Yowling with surprise she jumped up, bumping her head on the top of the den. The white splotched ginger kit was staring up at her with an impish smile. Wildsong tilted her head before sitting back down.

"And you would be?"

"Splash! I'm Splash." Wildsong frowned,"So..Splash,what am I doing here with YOU? You couldn't have dragged me all the way here." She looked around the small hollow they were in.

"Oh I didn't. Neko did."

Wildsong paused from rubbing the bump that was forming on her head to stare at the kit. "_Who?"_

"Neko,my big brother,he's the most awesome,amazing, cool brother ever! He played mossball with me and Kyan yesterday an it was the funnest thing ever,and then he..." Wildsong tuned out the kit's rambling while she stared at the wall in shock. How did she get there? How far away was she from her mother! She must be so worried..

"Hey Cat?..Cat?..CAT!" Wildsong jumped before responding, "That's not my name. It's Wildsong."

"Wildsong?" Splash scrunched her nose up in thought, "That's a really weird name. Why ya called that?"

The she-cat shrugged," My mother named me. I was born a clan cat, not a rouge like you."

"What's a clan-"

"Splash where are you? Spla-a-ash? Neko's looking for you!"

"Who's that?" Splash just grinned," That's my sister! Hi Kyan!" A silver furred kit with blue..almost purple eyes with a white blaze on her chest grinned back before her eyes examined Wildsong.

"Who's that?"

"That's-"

"I'm Wildsong,and your Kyan?" Splash bore daggers into Wildsong's back as she stepped up to the kit.

"Yeah,but my full name's Kyanous."

"That's a pretty name." Kyan's eyes gleamed. "Where are you from..Wildsong?"

"I'm from a clan called Mistclan,"she glanced around, "Our camp went up in flames,which is how I got lost.

"Is it fa-"

"You're awake." Wildsong jumped as she looked behind her. Silent as an owl,a charcoal tom with silver tipped ears and one white paw,no older then an apprentice, had stepped out of the shadows. "You must be Neko."

"I am." He stared at her with cool amber eyes.

"Thank you for saving me. I would have died if it weren't for you." The young tom hesitated a moment before shrgging, "Mom or Dad would've done it,so I did too."

"Your mother and father their.."

"Gone. Don't be afraid to say it." The kits flattened their ears and crawled over to stand by their brother. "You can stay as long as you like..she can can't she Neko?"

The tom flicked his ears," If she wants," He shrugged,before padding away, the kits following. Wildsong stare into the shadows long after they had gone,lost in her thoughts. The cat that had rescued her was no older then Aspenpaw! How did he manage to drag her all the way..well,never mind that, she had to get home. Her ears flattened at the thought of her mother,all alone..

Sighing she padded back into the hollow,ignoring her stomach,which was growling so loud she was sure everyone could hear,and curled up, gradually drifting off into a restless sleep.

When the she-cat blinked her eyes open sunlight was filtering own through the trees. How long had she slept? The places next to her were empty, as was her stomach. Crawling out of the little hollow she stretched and shook herself awake before scenting the air. Dropping into a hunting crouch,the she-cat narrowed her eyes, before pouncing. She lifted her head up, a mouse dangling from her jaws.

"How'd you do that?" Wildsong held back a purr as she turned to see Splash and Kyan staring at her wide eyed. "Have you ever hunted before?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Well then,you start with a hunting crouch," she padded over to Splash and gently pushed her into a crouch. Soon,both kits were trying to master the crouch,and ending up in awkward positions.

"Like this?"

"No,lower your tail a bit-"

"Is this good Wildsong?"

"Yes Splash,just tread softer, mice can hear your footsteps before you can see them."

The excitement went on for awhile, while a small form watched his sisters from the shadows, eyes clouded with pain.

**Alright I hope you guys enjoyed,I worked hard on this and I'm hoping my writing skills have improved. Don't forget to write some reviews! ^^**


End file.
